


Forever Yours

by FiftyOne



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, POV Ichabod Crane, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyOne/pseuds/FiftyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. Series Finale</p><p>Ichabod is having a difficult time living without Abbie.  Will he meet her again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Sleepy Hollow fanfic I've written but had to write it after the S3 finale and watching a fan vid that made be burst in to tears. Its written in Ichabod's perspective.

A single moment does not pass that I do not think of her since that dreadful day and the sacrifice she ultimately made. The immeasurable void in my heart that cannot be mended but will beat somewhat slower without her.Fulfilling my prophecy and continuing work as a witness becomes somewhat at times too much to bear. But Miss Jenny has tried in vain to do her duties and assist me until we are able to find the other witness. Whomever it will be, it will not be the Leftenant, my Abbie.

Demonic creatures have descended upon Sleepy Hollow once again. Our charge to the forest to where they have a penchant for rising from the departed, was quick and furious.  Miss Jenny and Daniel took the left quadrant as I took the right, wielding my ever faithful pistol, the creature appeared before me.  Half man, half beast. Claws, long, sharp and hooked but his hands were adept and adroit at launching the arrow that would pierce me.  The loud, thunderous sound of a bullet followed by the creature screaming and falling, reverberated through the forest.   The sounds were a distraction from my imminent fall and pain. Miss Jenny had killed the beast.

“Crane.” Jenny screamed as she appeared before me, kneeling and cradling my head.  

“Its quite alright Miss Jenny.” I said as I gasped for breath

“You can't die too Crane, I won't let you.” 

A stream of sunlight through the tree canopy appeared. She was like an apparition, a striking resemblance to her kin.  A shivering cold enveloped my torso, the end would be near. A smile appeared on my lips, peculiar given the timing, but a contentment had now engulfed my spirit.  I would at last meet with her again.

“Miss Jenny, bear no sorrow for me when I go, for I shall be with my love again.”

Her tears began to fall, I held her slender hand as I slipped from the immortal life into the spirit world. 

\-------------------------------------------------

She appeared before me, her hand outstretched, inviting me to hold. And hold I did.  

“Abbie” I called for her unsure if it was indeed her.

“Crane.” She answered. A smile formed on her lips. A smile I had so deeply felt the absence of. 

“So you missed me that much Crane, you got yourself shot?”

“I fear Leftenant, that you are inexplicably correct with that assumption. He was a half man half beast. My pistol failed me this time I’m afraid.” 

The fear which had taken a hold of my very fibre in the immortal world, would no longer inhibit my emotions. 

“But before we proceed, there is a declaration which I must confess.”

“A declaration?” a look of concern appeared on her face.

I longingly held her hand to my chest and gazed into the brown eyes I had so fondly missed.

“I profoundly apologize for not expressing my true feelings for you before your passing, but my fear apparently seemed to have gained the better of me.  I am unaware of where we are or where we are about to proceed to, but in the plausibility we are inexplicably torn apart once again, I must tell you. Abbie, my love for you travels beyond time and realms and the three glorious years we have spent together were the most joyous of my rather long and sometimes arduous existence on earth. I will forever be grateful to have found you and to have fallen so completely and utterly in love with you”

A smile so beautiful, radiating such warmth I could solemnly profess to feel my no longer beating heart race.  

“Well it’s about damn time Crane. It took you long enough.”

With a gentle hand, her palm stroked my cheek, her lips as they pressed ever so gently on mine. Tender and soft as I had always imagined. The kiss ended as sweetly as it had begun. 

“I love you too Ichabod Crane.”

A joyousness emanated from deep within me that I could no longer contain and I kissed her passionately and with pure love. We separated for just a moment to grasp our bearings.

She looked at me with a smile and clasped her hand to a fist to which I reciprocated. The "fist bump" this would always be our “thing” as they say.

“You know Crane, you’re stuck with me now for a very long time?”

“Abigail Mills, I will always and forever be yours.”


End file.
